Never give the Ninja
by PeytonTacoway11
Summary: Join the Ninjago characters and my OC Allegra in the wildest adventure of their lives! What could possibly go wrong... other than getting arrested, and... never mind a lot could go wrong. Suck at summarys, but the story is better! Please read! XD Please read I only have 91 views on this totally amazballs story.
1. Never give Jay Monster

Never give the Ninja…

Chapter 1: Never give Jay Monster

Kai looked into the fridge of the bounty… empty.

"What the heck it's empty! I just went shopping for food!" Kai steamed, and ran to the cabinets. All that was there was a piece of moldy bread, and a mess of spider webs.

Kai looked at the bread… "Am I really that hungry?" Kai thought. The only answer he received was a rumble from his stomach. Kai then noticed the mold on the bread.

"I can't be that hungry…" once again his stomach rumbled. Kai looked at the bread again. A spider now crawled on the bread.

"No one would notice…" The spider's legs weaved through the endless mess of silk.

"Maybe the spider will… but, I'm so hungry!" Kai looked around making sure no one was watching. He lifted his arm and reached for the piece of moldy bread.

"You know what its food!" Kai grabbed the bread and shoved it into his mouth. The fuzz of the mold tickled his throat as it made its way to his stomach.

"That was gross!" Well I guess it's time to do some shopping! Let's see whose turn it is!" Kai looked at the chore list taped to the fridge, "Jay's turn!"

Kai walked up to the room the ninja shared, He looked around the large room, until he noticed the remaining ninja. They were planted in front of the TV, game controllers in hand, bag of chips, and four sodas in front of them.

"Are you kidding me? I had to eat moldy bread, and here they are eating chips and soda!" Kai fumed in his head. (Hehe the ninja of fire… fumed get it?) Kai snatched the controller out of Jay's hand.

"Hey! I was playing that!" Jay whined mad that Kai stole it.

"So? It's your turn to do the shopping! Go!" Kai demanded, and threw the Thunder Raider key's at him.

"But I almost beat my high score!"

"I care how much?" Kai shoved the list into Jay's pocket, and pushed him out of the door.

"I HATE YOU KAI!"

"Join the club," Cole mumbled.

(At the store)

"Why can't they buy their own stuff?" Jay said looking at the list.

-Eggs

-Milk

-Bread

-tea (for Sensei)

-Oreos

-Chips

-Ice cream

-Fried Chicken

-CANDY! (From Lloyd)

-CAKE! (Love Cole)

-Corn Dogs

-Scrolls (WTH)

-toothpaste

-MORE CAKE!

-Snicker doodles

- COOKIES!

-Burritos

-soup

-SCROLLS!

-TEA TEA TEA!

-COTTON CANDY!

"This is the best list ever!" Jay yelled with Joy.

(46 minutes later)

Jay had gathered everything but Misako's scrolls. "I guess I will ask the cashier were the scrolls are!" (Can you even get those at Wal-Mart?)

"Ma'am? Where can I find the ancient scrolls?"

"Aisle 5," the cashier answered with no emotion.

"Thank you!" Jay pushed the buggy to aisle 5, and stopped when he noticed the scrolls. (Yes I live in Georgia, and we call shopping carts buggies! It's a southern thang!)

Jay, not knowing which to pick grabbed 10 random scrolls. As he turned to leave a glint of silver caught his eye.

"_Monster Energy Drink… _I've heard many good things about you! I think I will try one!" Jay said as he threw like 30 in the buggy.

(About 16 minutes later)

"I'm back!"

"No one cares!" Cole spat still playing the game!

"Blah blah blah! Kai you can unload! I'm going to Allegra's room!" Jay screamed. Allegra is Jay's long lost sister. She grew up raised by abusive parents (if you could even call them that!) and was forced to live with them. One day she finally had the strength to run away.

For months after that she had been trying to find a new home. When Zane and P.I.X.A.L went on a walk they found Allegra, homeless and starving on the streets of Ninjago. With the help of the ninja she managed to stay alive, and with a lot of explaining on Ed and Edna's part they discovered her true identity.

After staying with Jay and the other the ninja of light, Allegra had bonded. She wasn't afraid to show her crazy side.

The sound of knocking filled Allegra's room.

"Who is it?"

"Jay!" He answered.

"Alright come in!"

Jay walked in and looked at Allegra. She was wearing a yellow collared shirt, blue jean capris, black vans, and a black leather jacket. Her chest nut hair was pulled into two braids that reached below her shoulders.

"I brought us something!" Jay said as he pulled out 30 Monsters.

"MONSTER!? Mom… step mom never let me have some! Thank you thank you thank you!" She screamed, putting down Ratchet and Clank and pulling Jay in a hug.

"Hehehehehehe," Clank did his adorable little laugh on the TV screen.

"Hehe that laugh was right on time!" Jay stated, only to be punched by Allegra.

"Hehehehehehe," Clank laughed again.

"No that was!"

Jay put a hand to his heart and gasped, "You wouldn't!"

Allegra copied his movement, "I would!"

Jay laughed, "On with the Monster!"

Allegra grabbed the grey Wal-Mart, and passed Jay 15 Monsters. "What do you say to a competition?"

"You're on!"

"Alright the first one to finish all 15 wins."

"Hehehehehehe!" Clank laughed again.

"SHUT UP CLANK!" Allegra screamed and threw the remote at the TV, cracking it.

"Ready."

"Get set."

"Go!"

Jay and Allegra opened the cans, and began chugging. Already on the second one, Allegra grabbed her Monster.

"Not fair!" Jay whined.

"BBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPP! You're wasting time!"

After Allegra finished her third Monster she opens up two and swallows both at the same time.

"How do you do that? I'm only on my third!"

"Magic!"

(17 minutes later)

"DONE!" Allegra screamed as she slammed the can on the floor.

"Not fair!" Jay laughed.

Allegra laughed with him, "In about five minutes we are gonna be so hyper!"

"Yeah, I know!"

(5 minutes later)

Jay and Allegra jumped onto Allegra's king sized bed.

"EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! EVERYTHING IS COOL WHEN YOU'RE PART OF A TEAM! EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! LIVING IN YOUR DREAMS!"

After they finished the last verse they noticed a crowd outside. (Probably stalkers)

"Maybe they wanna show?"

"Let's Go!"

"Wait we have to change!"

Allegra and Jay came out of their rooms. Allegra was wearing a leather jacket, skinny jeans, combat boots, a chain necklace, shades, and a black flat bill. Jay was wearing a blue T-shirt, black boots, shades, and a blue beanie.

"NOW WE CAN GO! WHOO!"

Allegra and Jay ran out of the front door and strait into the crowd.

"EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! EVERYTHING IS COOL WHEN YOU'RE PART OF A TEAM! EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! LIVING IN YOUR DREAMS!" By the time they had finished many news vans and video cameras had been pulled out.

"Thank you thanks you very much!" Jay thanked everyone in an Elvis voice.

"Monster Amusement Park here we come! Hehe get it?" Allegra screamed.

(At Mega Monster Amusement Park)

"Ma'am you need money to enter," the ticket master said.

"Right… well you see Jay and I are performing today."

"I'm afraid I can't let you pass!"

"SCREW YOU! HOW DARE YOU LET DOWN ALL MY FANS!"

"Security!"

"NO YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Jay screamed as he was dragged them away.

DISCALIMER

I do not own Ninjago!

Please R&R! Thanks for reading!


	2. Never give Lloyd all you can eat candy

Misako studied the scrolls Jay had gotten her from wall-mart yesterday. She was on the brink of discovery; well she would be if Lloyd had not been singing "I WANT CANDY" for six hours straight!

"Lloyd for the 600th time shut up" Misako growled getting angry now. But Lloyd just sang louder!

"I WANT CANDY" Lloyd shouted at the top of his lunges.

"Lloyd if I give you candy will you shut up" Misako shouted over Lloyd.

"I WANT CANDY"

"I SAID I WOULD GIVE YOU SOME FREAKING CANDY IF YOU **SHUT UP!"**

Wu who was watching the whole thing had never seen Misako so angry.

Lloyd finally was quiet, Misako not looking away from her scrolls handed Lloyd an all you can eat candy pass for jaumanacai village. "Wu go with him" Misako growled.

"Thanks mom" Lloyd shouted as he and Wu left the room.

Her only response was "you're not my son" Lloyd and Wu go to jaumanacai village.

Lloyd runs up to store owner hands him ticket, then runs into store "WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, candy, candy, CANDY!

"Who is that" the store owner asked.

"That's uh…my nephew's dog's neighbor!" quickly dismissing the topic.

"Wait is those GUMMY BEARS" Wu goes and starts stuffing his face like Lloyd.

"Wait sir you don't have a ticket too" store owner starts calling cops "hold on second this ticket expired 3 years ago" (calls cops).

Lloyd sees Wu eating all the gummy bears "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Lloyd blasts Wu with his powers (Wu passes out).

Lloyd finishes all of the candy in the store "need more candy". Random young girl goes up to Lloyd who is now a ten foot tall bowling ball.

"Your fat" she said before kicking Lloyd in the stomach and running back to her mom, mommy, mommy look at the fat man" the little girl said as she pulls her mom towards Lloyd.

"Honey, don't be mean (the mom sees Lloyd) DANG, you fat!"

Lloyd looks at the ticket, it said for all candy stores in jaumanacai village "YAY".

Starts rolling out of the store, but he's too big for the door, so he broke the wall.

Lloyd starts rolling downhill "uh oh I'm going the wrong way, now I'll never get more candy" (Lloyd starts crying) Lloyd sees a warning rode ends sign "great…just great, well if I can't have candy I guess I'll die."

Lloyd's head hits a bunch of stop signs "ouch, ouch, ouch, oowwiiee" then a car pulls in front of Lloyd "nnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I don't wanna die." Lloyd flattens the car and keeps rolling. Then a bulldozer with a cop in it pulls up and finally Lloyd stops, but the bulldozer does not.

Lloyd notices Wu passed out in the seat beside the cop "hey what's going on here."

Finally the cop spoke "you and this man are being arrested for the trash and theft of federal property!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And that is why you never give Lloyd all you can eat candy, or Wu gummy bears!

Next chapter…never give Misako a library card!


	3. Never give Misako a library card

Never give the ninja…

Chapter 3: Never give Misako a library card

Nya sat with Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay at the table. Garmadon had gone to bed, Wu and Lloyd were at a candy store, and Nya was reading. And for once the boys weren't doing anything dangerous. Well unless Poker is dangerous.

"No fair Zane you win every time!" Jay complained.

"I know I gave Zane all of my money. Now I have no money to buy cake with!" Cole whined.

"It's not my fault you stink at Poker! Hahaha!" Zane boasted.

Nya and Kai watched the trio argue.

"I do NOT stink at Poker!" Cole yelled.

"It's your fault for showing him how to play!" Jay argued.

"BOYS! Let's talk about something else… how about… err… books." Nya said hoping to change the subject.

"I LOVE BOOKS TOO!" Cole screamed.

"WELL I LOVE THEM MORE!"

"NAME ONE THING YOU HAVE READ IN THE PAST MONTH!"

"THE INSTRUCTIONS TO MAKE COTTON CANDY!"

(Crickets)

"You're kidding me…"

"Well I like books more because I have a library card!" Cole yelled.

"NOT IF I GET ONE FIRST!"

Jay ran to his Thunder Raider, and Cole ran to his robot. As soon as Jay started the Thunder Raider he ran it into the building beside them.

"DANG IT!" Jay looked at the new hole in the building. I'll pay for it later.

"MISAKOOO!" Jay screamed.

Misako glanced up from her scrolls, "What is is?"

"Well I kinda crashed the Thunder Raider, and I need you to drive me to the library."

Misako looked at Jay… are there scrolls at the library?

"I will take you this one time!"

"YES! We have to beat Cole. So we gotta go fast!"

"Sweetheart you haven't seen fast!" Misako and Jay got into her blue minivan, and they were off.

About 6 minutes down the road they see Lloyd rolling down Jumanacai village.

"Um…?"

"That can't be Lloyd…"

"Nah."

3 minutes later they arrived at the library. Jay and Cole burst through the door.

"I WOULD LIKE TO GET A LIBRARY CARD!" They yelled in unison.

"SSSHHH!" Everyone in the library put a finger to their lips.

"How may I help y'all?" The librarian asked in a deep southern accent.

"I WANT A LIBRARY CARD!" Jay screamed.

"SHHH!"

"Alright sir that would be 45 dollars."

"WHAT!? I spent all of my money on poker. Please Misako you have money to spare right!?"

"Shhh!"

"Fine! I will get two library cards." Please be scrolls!

"YES I BEAT COLE!"

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ma'am do you have any scrolls?" Misako asked.

The librarian looked surprised who would ever want scrolls? "No ma'am sorry."

"Do you have any books about scrolls?"

"No…"

"Do you have any maga-"

The librarian grabbed Misako by the collar, and pulled her to her face. "LISTEN UP BUDDY! WE DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING IN THIS LIBRARY ABOUT FREAKIN' SCROLLS!"

"SHHHHH!"

"WHAT LIBRARY DOESN'T HAVE SCROLLS!?"

"ALL OF THEM!"

"I HATE LIBRARIES!" Misako then pulls out a lighter and sets a bookshelf on fire.

"SUCKERS!" Misako ran to her van and drove back to the bounty.

(7:00 p.m)

Jay was flipping through channels when he stopped at the news.

"Hey guys isn't that the library we were at earlier?"

Cole and Misako ran into the living room.

"Due to some damage done by the one known as Misako Garmadon Jumanacai Village won't be reading for a while. What does the librarian have to say about this?"

All of a sudden you see the librarian.

"Well she was a nice lady at first, and I tried my best to be nice back. I didn't even raise my voice."

"LIAR!"

"And then she pulled out the lighter and burnt down the library. It was devastating."

"I'm sure it was. Is the Garmadon family full of rebels? Lord Garmadon tried to take over all Ninjago, Misako burnt down a library, and as you can see in this picture their son Lloyd Garmadon robbed a candy store. Destroying the store, cars, and traffic signs in the process. Back to you Dave!"

Jay and Cole stared at the TV not knowing what to say.

"Thank you Linda. As you can see here a video has gone viral in only 18 hours. Our beloved ninja of lightning and his sister jay and Allegra Walker are shown, possibly drunk. Take a look."

Jay and Allegra are shown on the TV singing Everything is Awesome at the top of their lunges. Allegra then comes down the stairs with a bag of empty monster cans. She stopped when she saw the TV, and backed up the stairs.

And that my friends is why you never give Misako a library card.

Disclaimer

I don't own Ninjago. Please send a review!

Up next…

Never give Cole cake


	4. Never give Cole cake

Never give the Ninja… Never give Cole cake

"Open up! This is the FBI we have you surrounded!"

Garmadon looked at the others, "What did you guys do?"

Misako and Jay glanced at each other, "…nothing."

"Right the FBI shows up for no reason!"

Sweat poured from Jay's brow, "It happens… sometimes."

"Actually it doesn't." Zane answered.

"Shut up tin can!" Cole yelled.

"We're coming in!" The doors to the bounty fell over. Large men and women came pouring through the doors.

Garmadon put his hands up," I didn't do it!"

"We know. Misako Garmadon, you are under arrest for the destruction of federal owned property."

Misako pretended to look surprised, "I'm sorry what?"

"You don't remember burning down the library?"

"I d-don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not buying it." The agent said as she cuffed up Misako.

"You don't understand I have a son!"

"Yea he's in jail too."

"What? Why?"

"Robbed a candy store."

"Figures."

Garmadon just stared as Misako was pushed into the vehicle.

"She burnt down a library?"

"Yes, yes she did. Do you have a Jay and Allegra Walker here?"

"…It depends." Jay said.

"Oh they get a year supply of candy!" The agent said enthusiastically.

"I'm Jay!"

"I was kidding, you're under arrest." The agent cuffed up Jay.

"WHAT!? I was kidding too. Um… that's Jay." Jay pointed to Cole.

"I'm Cole, and what did Jay even do?"

"Underage drinking."

"WHAT! I have never drank in my life!" Jay screamed earning some looks, "Well not alcohol."

"We have evidence now where is Allegra?"

"Upstairs," Cole revealed, and then slammed his hands against his mouth.

"Thank you." The agent climbed up the stairs and knocked on Allegra's door.

"GO AWAY COLE!"

"It's not Cole."

"THEN WHO THE CRAP IS IT?"

"The FBI!"

"NICE TRICK COLE!"

"I'm serious" the agent then knocked down the door.

Allegra covered herself with blankets, "YOU PERV" the agent shielded his eyes; Allegra took that time to run out the door.

"CRAP I HAVE BEEN FOOLED… BY A GIRL!" the agent cursed as he uncovered his eyes.

Allegra ran out the front door only to run into another agent, the agent grabbed her arm.

"Weren't you just in there?" Allegra asked pointing at the bounty.

"No that was my twin brother Moe!"

"Oh then what is your name?" The agent tightened his grip on Allegra.

"Joe," he answered

"Joey?"

"No Joe!"

'"How much letters?"

Joe held up three fingers, but as he let go of Allegra, she sprinted into the house.

"Dang it"

Jay looked at Allegra from the back seat of the FBI car. "Go Allegra!"

Allegra ran I to Moe but this time Moe would not be fooled.

"You don't understand! I wasn't drinking… alcohol"

"We have evidence."

"EVEDENCE YOUR FACE!"

"Tell it to the judge," Moe as he pulled Allegra into the car.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The FBI drives away. And everyone in the bounty looks at each other.

Kai, Cole, Zane, and Nya cheered.

Garmadon smiled, "WHO WANTS TO CELEBRATE?"

Garmadon pulled out his wallet and handed each of them a million dollars, "spend it how ya wanna!"

Nya and Kai got in their red mustang, and headed to who knows where. Garmadon got in his black dodge, and went to taco bell (that's my man). Zane ordered a limo and picked up P.I.X.A.L., and went to a five star restaurant. Cole got on his robot thingy, and went to... (I think we all know).

"…CAAAAAKEE!" Cole screamed as he ran through the bakery door, "I NEED CAKE!"

The baker stared at Cole, "Benvenuti signore, che tipo di torta stai cercando ?

Cole blinked, "What?"

The baker smiled, "You speak English yes?"

"NOPE!"

The baker blinked, "But sir." He asked in a deep Italian accent.

"I AM NOT A SIR! I AM A TEENAGER! AND I WANT ALL OF YOUR CAKE!"

Cole then bust open the glass, and shoved all of the cakes into his mouth.

"IT'S SO GOOD! NEED MORE!" He yelled as he shoved more cakes into his mouth. About 6 minutes later all the cake had vanished, and Cole's suit was like 100 times smaller.

"Um sir, you owe $ 9,874."

Cole threw $1,000 on the counter, "Keep the change!" Cole then burst through the door in hope to find more cake.

"Now I can't fit in my robot." Cole yelled stomping on his robot. Every time Cole stomped a large earthquake would erupt.

"EAAARTHQUAAKE!"

Sirens sounded from the street, and stopped at Cole.

"Your under cake for the theft of cake." The police yelled from the cars. The cop pulled up his walkie talkie, "We're gonna need a bulldozer this man is fat. Over."

"How fat?" Was the answer.

"Fatter than that Lloyd guy!"

"…wow."

"…Yeah."

"I'm on my way. Over."

"Roger that."

DISCLAIMER

You get the point. You give Cole cake, and someone will be arrested. Anyway, I don't own Ninjago. Please put a review, Thanks for reading.

Up next Never Give Kai a gas station


End file.
